SamnesiaDiscontinued
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: With Sam's visions coming back and "hunting" trip gone wrong, things go downhill memory wise... (Please accept my apology for lack of a better story title.) Rated T to be safe. Sorry guys, I really just can't feel this story anymore, especially cuz I'm in like, Season 6 now.
1. Jinx

Author's Note: Hey! I've been watching Supernatural for a month or two, and I'm in season three! Lol, yep, I'm way behind. I haven't wanted to write a fanfic on them for that very reason, but I decided "Screw That." Also, I know I already have a Doctor Who story going, but not a lot of people seem interested in it, so I think I'm going to end it where it is. If anyone objects, let me know.

This takes place right after Bedtime Stories, like, 4 days after, just because that's where I am in the series.

Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, that would be like a dream come true. However, I don't. Nor do I own Greenday. So. Don't sue me.

Prologue:

Then:

It was supposed to be a simple, clean cut salt'n'burn. Bobby phoned them not quite five hours ago, telling them about a haunted barn.

"You idjits listen for a moment, yeah? This case should be pretty cut and dry, but if it's not, ring me the second you notice anything not so typical about the haunting, ya hear?" Bobby had commanded them.

"Yessir,"said idjits complied, and like that, they were off.

Now:

"Sammy, where are we?"

"Just entered Little Rock, Arkansas. Where'd Bobby send us again?"

"Springdale. But I don't really get the point of this, ya know? We should be out there fighting demons."

"Come on Dean, just because we have more things to fight now doesn't mean we should stop fighting the usuals. That includes spirits. It's hurting people, Dean. We've got to do what we can to stop it.

"Yeah, yeah,"Dean said passively, though deep inside himself he still had the instinct to turn around and get his little brother as far away from the evil ghost as he could.

_"Don't sweat it. It's just a simple salt'n'burn. Sammy's done some of them on his own, remember?Nothing bad's gonna happen."_

So Dean took that thought's advice, and turned up the radio, which was blaring 'Jinx' by Greenday.

A couple hours later, they rolled into Springdale. Sam was napping when they got there, so Dean decided to be Anti-Polite, and he put in a CD (yes, he actually owned a few CDs. His entire music collection wasn't cassette tapes you know.) and turned the radio up to full volume. Oh yeah. Screamo was his name-o.

"Dean!"Sam roared, enfuriated, as he reached for the knob to turn the music off. Dean just laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Come on, you little wimp you," Dean grinned that toothy grin of his, and Sam tried to come off as annoyed, but ended up chuckling deeply.

"Whatever," Sam says. They got out of the car, and strolled into a dingy little brick building that said,

"Springdale Motel."(Me:I know, I'm hilariously creative.)

As they were walking towards the front desk, Dean noticed Sam rubbing his head slightly.

"You alright, bro?"Dean whispered because they were now only a few feet from the desk.

"Can you check in, I'm gonna go try to snap out of it?"Sam asked, knowing Dean's answers already.

"No problem,"he glanced at Sam again in time to see him running towards the bathroom. Then he noticed the Check In Lady looking at him expectantly. He eyeballed her up and down, then smirked a bit. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"he grinned.

Author's Note:Sorry it's kinda short! And yes, the Sam being sick is actually part of the plot. It's not just torturing Sam for the sake of torturing Sam.

:D Reviews=Awesomeness.


	2. All Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own the beauty which IS Supernatural. If I did, there would be a lot more shirtless Sammy. ;)

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been busy with school and all that. No excuse, I know. :D Now then, ON TO THE STORY!

Sam groaned as he splashed the ice cold water of the sink on to his tan face. Luckily,

no one else had been in the bathroom, so he didn't have to hide this weirdo headache he

was getting.

_What's going on?_ he asked himself. But he was too far gone, already slipping in

and out of the sea of consiousness that he called his mind.

"Needean," he muttered as he fell to his knees. "Deaan," he tried to shout but it

came out as a wheezy whisper.

Suddenly, he wasn't on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. He wasn't even in the

motel. He was in a field, confusion surrounding him, his only comfort, his only friend. There

was a wall standing between him and the rest of the world. Not a real one. Figurative. He was

all alone. He had ALWAYS been all alone. He could hear a buzzing in his ears, and fright

overtook him. Where was he? Who was he? Why didn't he remember how he got here?

Then all at once, he was back on the bathroom floor, with someone holding him, whispering.

"Everything's all right, Sammy, everything's gonna be fine."

Everything wasn't all right. Sam tried to push the chest of the man next to him away.

This wasn't who he was.

He didn't even know he was.

Sam eyed the man. The man with the sandy hair. The man with the faded brown leather

jacket. The man who whispered to Sam, saying everything would be all right. The man with

the golden amulet hanging loosely around his neck. And Sam had no idea who it was.

Author's Note: Sorry, but I don't have a lot of inspiration right now. Reviews=Awesome.


	3. Easy, Tiger

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm SO not Eric Kripke.

Author's Note: Wow. For once I have nothing to say. Oh wait, yes I do. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I sincerely appreciate it. Never fear,the plot will thicken soon enough. On to Chapter three.

Warnings: Minor Language.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?!"Sam shouted in bewildered fright. Not that he didn't have a right to be. I mean, he didn't remember a thing and a strange, strong looking man was holding a gun.

"Sammy...?"Dean trailed off. For a moment he looked worried. "Haha, jokes over. Like you could forget this beautiful face,"Dean smirked, then flashed a toothy grin, though secretly, he wasn't so sure if this was fake. And if it wasn't, he wanted to

A. Take Sam's Temperature.

B. Kick the ass that did this to his little brother.

And C. Reverse it.

"I have a gun! 'M not afraid to use it!"Sam cried out, though secretly he was very afraid. As far as he knew, he'd never pulled a trigger in his life!

"Easy tiger,"and Sam could easily see through Dean's grinning facade now. "Fine, I believe you. You don't remember me... but there's no need for open fire, eh?" Dean said. When he saw Sam's eyes stray toward Dean's own gun, he careful held the gun, then placed it down where Sam could see it."See, I'm not gonna hurt you, yeah?" Sam looked at him questioningly for a moment, then set his own gun down.

"What's going on?"Sam whispered, more to himself than anything. Still, Dean answered.

"I don't know, but we're gonna figure it out. I promise."

"So, my name is Sam?"

"Yes."

"We fight monsters?"

"Yes."

"Both of our parents are dead."

Dean gulped. This one wasn't a question; Sam knew. Still Dean replied,

"Yes."

Sam looked up from his shoes for a moment. Now it was Dean's turn to question.

"What's the last thing you remember before lying down on the bathroom floor, Sammy?"

Dean could've sworn he heard Sammy mutter,

"It's Sam," under his breath. Some things never changed.

Then Sam answered.

"Mostly just a blinding white light. Then a field. Someone else was there, but at the same time it was like I was completely alone," he whispered, trying to make sense of what he just said.

Dean was about to answer when he heard a crash. Then Sam screaming. Then no Sammy.

"SAM!"

Author's Note:Sorry this wasn't one of my best. I'll make it up to ya next time. And as for stopping right there, what can I say, I guess I'm just evil. ;)


End file.
